The present invention relates generally to molding assemblies and the like and, in particular, to a molding for an automotive application that achieves maximum retention for the molding.
Moldings, which are placed in a recess such as a recess between adjoining body panels in an automobile body, are well known. Moldings are utilized for minimizing water and/or foreign object intrusion into the recess as well as for the aesthetic purpose of covering the recess from the customer's view in the final product.
Prior art single piece moldings are disadvantageously easy to remove after installation. Prior art multiple piece design moldings improved the retention of the moldings but resulted in more process and installation steps and effort such as the use of double-sided adhesive tape and machine rollers to retain the molding in the recess.
The prior art moldings disadvantageously fail to maximize the retention of the pressfit molding. Prior art moldings also fail to reduce the lateral movement of the molding after installation and to absorb the lateral variation, which is the variation of the width of the recess created between the adjoining body panels.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a molding that is able to be press fit into a recess, such as a roof ditch or the like. It is also desirable to provide a molding that can maximize the retention of the press-fit molding, reduce the lateral movement of the molding, and absorb the lateral variation of the recess.